elysium_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Azuregos
removed world boss encounter|other= }} Azuregos is a world boss found in southeastern Azshara. The blue wyrm Azuregos is a trusted servant of the aspect Malygos. As a blue dragon, he is incredibly interested in magical artifacts and their protection. For this reason he guards the ancient night elf Ruins of Eldarath, in modern day Azshara. Biography From Blizzard's Official Raid Areas site: :Before the Great Sundering, the night elf city of Eldarath flourished in the land that is now known as Azshara. It is believed that many ancient and powerful Highborne artifacts may be found among the ruins of the once-mighty stronghold. For countless generations, the Blue Dragon Flight has safeguarded powerful artifacts and magical lore, ensuring that they do not fall into mortal hands. The presence of Azuregos, the blue dragon, seems to suggest that items of extreme significance, perhaps the fabled themselves, may be found in the wilderness of Azshara. Whatever Azuregos seeks, one thing is certain: he will fight to the death to defend Azshara's magical treasures. During the War of the Shifting Sands, a scepter was created to make it possible to reopen the Scarab Wall. The scepter was shattered however by Fandral Staghelm, and the shards were divided amongst the four mighty Dragonflights, in the hopes that it would be nearly impossible to re-unite the pieces by anyone seeking to unleash the horrors of Ahn'Qiraj. Anachronos kept one piece to himself and gave the others to Eranikus, Vaelastrasz, and Azuregos. As soon as Malygos charged him with protecting the scepter shard, Azuregos knew he was in for an eternity of headache and pain. All he wanted to do was study the magic rich shorelines of Azshara and take in what artifacts might remain from the Sundering. He held the scepter shard for 500 years and he thought it was nothing but trouble. It attracted all kinds of attention. He wanted to be left alone to his studies, not babysit some would be hero's ticket to glory. So he gave it to a very special minnow, Maws. Any champion seeking to reunite the Scepter would come searching for Azuregos and face quite a challenge in order to claim the shard. Spirit of Azuregos To open the gates of Ahn'Qiraj, players must at one stage speak with Azuregos. As Azuregos was likely to be killed within a few hours of spawning, this would have made the quest difficult, if not impossible, to complete. To avoid this a Spirit of Azuregos can always be found wandering through southern Azshara. The Spirit cannot be attacked or killed, drops no loot, and is purely for players on the blue shard line of the scepter quest. You can speak to the Spirit, but if you are not on the proper stage of the quest, he says nothing interesting. Amusingly, the Spirit of Azuregos talks as if it is the real corporeal dragon, and tells players on the scepter quest that "I walk amongst savages in this cursed land! I cannot take five steps without some crazed orc or human trying to thrust a sharp stick into my hide. At any given time you could very well be speaking to my ghostly spirit." . World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Azuregos has not been seen since a group of bloodthirsty adventurers came through on some sort of quest to make a now-useless quiver. While no one knows where he has gone, there is someone in Bilgewater Harbor paying handomsely for information on his whereabouts. Eventually it is discovered that he is hiding in the spirit world, and appears to be in a relationship with a Spirit Healer, Anara.Quest:Easy is Boring He eventually agrees to help Kalecgos fight the Black Dragonflight, but disapproves of Kalecgos becoming the new Aspect of Magic. References Patches and hotfixes * * External links es:Azuregos fr:Azuregos Category:Blue dragons Category:Bosses Category:World raid encounters Category:Azshara mobs Category:Gates of Ahn'Qiraj